


Like A Rock Star

by Jld71



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Karaoke, Secrets, Singing, Sneaking Out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 15:59:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14772704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jld71/pseuds/Jld71
Summary: Dean keeps sneaking out of the bunker. Sam and Cas decide to follow him. They follow him to a bar - no big surprise in that. What does shock them is seeing Dean on stage, singing Karaoke.





	Like A Rock Star

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JJ1564](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJ1564/gifts).



> Artist: emmatheslayer  
> Beta: gatorgulr94
> 
> Written for the Spring Fic Exchange.
> 
> Original prompt: Sam and/or Cas discover Dean’s sneaking out to sing at Karaoke bars.

 

Like A Rock Star

 

Dean stepped back from the mirror. He took one look at himself and smiled at his reflection. He liked what he saw staring back at him; green eyes, with just a hint of mischief dancing in them, soft, pink full lips, pale freckled skin topped with spiked, sandy-brown hair and just a hint of stubble above his upper lip and along his jaw.  He was dressed casually, tight fitting shirt pulled down over form-fitting jeans and boots, definitely not in his normal hunter’s attire. He gave himself another look before flipping off the bathroom light. He grabbed his jacket and slipped it on before quietly opening the door to his room in the bunker. 

 

He stood in the doorway, looking left and then right as if he was waiting to cross a busy street rather than leaving his room. He didn’t want Sam or Cas to catch him. He’d had a few close calls in the past few weeks since he’d started disappearing from the bunker in the middle of the night. He looked down at himself, the way he was dressed and hoped that neither Sam nor Cas saw him. He knew he could use the explanation that he was going on a date if they caught him, but he wasn’t sure that his brother or the angel wouldn’t see through that excuse and question him more. Noting that the hallway was clear, he closed the door behind himself and headed down the hallway. 

 

He stopped at the kitchen door, tilted his head and listened. The bunker was quiet. There was no movement or sound coming from either of Sam or Cas’ rooms. He was in the clear to continue on with his quest; to leave the bunker unnoticed. He heaved a sigh of relief when he had made his way undetected to the garage and was sitting behind the wheel of the Impala.

 

His lips quirked up into a sly smile as he started the car. He listened to the engine hum for a moment before he put it in gear and pulled out of the garage and into the dark night. 

 

Part one of his plan had been accomplished, getting out of the bunker without being spotted by Cas or more importantly Sam. Now, part two was in motion. He reached over, turned on the radio and hummed along to Chicago’s  _ 25 or 6 to 4 _ , letting the music fill the car.

 

Sam and Cas sat in the darkness of the bunker waiting to see what would happen next. They had both suspected Dean was up to something. He was keeping secrets, holding something back from them and they were both determined to find out what it was. 

 

They heard the door to Dean’s room open and close. There were soft sounding movements in the hallway as they heard Dean make his way to the garage. 

 

Sam raised his hand, placed one finger to his lips to hush Cas who was about to speak. If Dean heard them, they’d never be able to follow him. Sam placed a hand on Cas’ chest, holding back the over-eager angle from rushing in to confront Dean. If they were found out now it would only end badly, with Dean yelling and storming off in anger and then they’d never find out what he was up to or what he hiding from them.

 

They waited until they heard the familiar purr of the Impala as the car headed out of the garage before Sam and Cas were getting into another of the cars to follow him.

 

Neither Sam nor Cas were surprised when Dean led them to a bar. Sam and Cas waited a few minutes before following Dean inside. They entered stealthily, not wanting to be seen by Dean. Sam and Cas stood in the back of the bar watching Dean. Their eyes were wide in shock, their mouths were agape in wonder at the sight before them. Slowly, they turned their heads to look at each other, needing to make sure that they were both seeing the same thing. In front of them, up on stage was Dean. Dean Winchester, standing there with a microphone in his left hand and a beer in his right. And he was singing. He was singing Karaoke.

 

Cas leaned closer to Sam. “He’s good,” Cas said as he moved his head to the beat of the song.

 

“Yeah” Sam said in disbelief. He shook his head, making sure that he was really awake and that what he was seeing was actually happening. Dean was singing in front of everyone and he was actually carrying a tune, not faltering or missing a beat. He was putting on a good show for the crowd in the bar and judging by the reactions of those watching Dean, they were enjoying it.

 

“I thought you said he couldn’t sing,” Cas called over the noise.

 

“He can’t. Or at least I thought he couldn’t.” Sam said over his shoulder as he walked toward the bar to order a beer. He listened as Dean crooned to Led Zeppelin’s  _ Kashmir _ .

 

_ Oh, let the sun beat down upon my face _

_ And stars fill my dream _

_ I'm a traveler of both time and space _

_ To be where I have been _

_ To sit with elders of the gentle race _

_ This world has seldom seen _

_ They talk of days for which they sit and wait _

_ All will be revealed _

 

Sam felt movement next to him and looked over to see that Cas had joined him as the song and Dean’s performance ended.

 

“So, ah, what do we do if he sees us?” Cas asked as his eyes flicked back to the now empty stage. 

 

“We pray,” Sam said as an announcement from the Karaoke booth went out over the noise of the bar.

 

“That was Dean Smith. Don’t worry folks, he’ll be back up in a few for another song. Ladies, try to contain yourself. We all know how much you love his performances.” A voice said over the din of the noise. 

 

Sam huffed when he heard several women catcalling for Dean to get back up on stage, preferably with less clothing on.

 

They sat through some torturous renditions of several songs, praying it was time for the singing to end. Sam hoped after hearing the last verse of some girl screaming out the words of Billy Ocean’s  _ Love On The Run _ that he’d go deaf before the next person was up on stage. Hearing Cas speaking to him dashed that thought.

 

“She could use some work on her vocals,” Cas said matter-of -factly.

 

Sam raised his eyebrows at him in disbelief. “Ya think?” He asked as he rolled his eyes.

 

After ordering a beer each, Sam steered Cas away from the bar and to a vacant table in the back where they could see the stage but hopefully would not be seen by Dean. They had time to finish their beers before Dean was up on stage again.

 

“Get ready ladies. You know who’s about to step on stage. We’ve already heard from him tonight but he’s back for one last song before we shut this place down!”

 

The disembodied voice had to wait until several very riotous women calmed down enough that the voice could be heard again. “Give it up for Dean Smith singing Blondie’s  _ One Way Or Another _ .

 

One way or another, I'm gonna find ya'

I'm gonna get ya', get ya', get ya', get ya'

One way or another, I'm gonna win ya'

I'm gonna get ya', get ya' ,get ya', get ya'

One way or another, I'm gonna see ya'

I'm gonna meet ya', meet ya', meet ya', meet ya'

One day maybe next week, I'm gonna meet ya'

I'm gonna meet ya', I'll meet ya'

I will drive past your house and if the lights are all down

I'll see who's around

 

“It's like he's a rockstar,” Sam said quietly as he watched his brother singing and strutting to the music and the women begging for more. 

 

Sam turned to look at Cas, only to see him drumming his fingers against the table and shaking his head to the music. 

 

As the music faded, Sam grabbed Cas, pulled him out of his chair and toward the door, hoping they weren’t noticed by Dean.

 

“Sam, he's not done,” Cas whined out.

 

“Yeah, but, if we don't get outta here and he sees us, we are. Move!” Sam nudged Cas to their car before getting behind the wheel and driving them back to the bunker, hoping all the while that they'd make it back before Dean.

 

They were able to make it back to the bunker and into the kitchen, where they waited to surprise Dean, as Dean pulled the Impala into her parking space.

 

Dean walked into the darkened kitchen. He was about to edge his way to the fridge to grab a beer when the light flicked on, momentarily blinding him. Once his eyes were able to focus, he turned in the direction of the light switch to see Sam and Cas standing there, side by side.

 

“What the hell!” He bellowed at them.

 

“One way or another, I’m gonna find ya’ . . .” Sam and Cas croaked out together amid peels of laughter.

 

Dean turned bright red. He sputtered a few syllables, unable to piece together any actual words before he was finally able to get enough air in his lungs to speak. “Screw you!” He said as he turned and stomped off toward his room.

 

“Wait, Dean. Come back,” Cas called after him.

 

“Hey, Dean, do you take requests?” Sam’s voice floated down the hallway.

 

In the background he could hear Sam and Cas’ laughter as he slammed his door closed. Wearily he leaned back against the closed door and scrubbed his hands up and down his face. His shoulders sunk as he let out a defeated sigh. The one thing he’d hoped would never happen had. Sam and Cas had not only found out about his sneaking out of the bunker, they’d followed him. They’d seen him up on stage. They’d heard him singing. He pulled himself away from the door and toward his bed.

 

“Crap, I’m never gonna live this down!” Dean groaned out as his body hit the bed. Laying face down, he prayed this was just a really bad dream. 

 

When he heard Sam’s voice from the other side of the door singing ‘one way or another’ and then breaking off into laughter, he knew it wasn’t a dream but a nightmare unfolding before himself.

 

“Just kill me know,” he muttered as he closed his eyes and hoped sleep would come to him soon.

Notes on Led Zeppelin’s Kashmir: written by Jimmy Page and Robert Plant (with contributions from John Bonham).  
Notes on Blondie’s One Way Or Another: written by Debbie Harry wrote this song with the group's bass player, Nigel Harrison.  
Notes on Chicago’s 25 or 6 to 4: written by Robert Lamm.

  
  



End file.
